Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for wireless communication devices. A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some communication systems, wireless access nodes such as eNodeBs, femtocells, and the like may employ carrier aggregation to assist in providing wireless coverage to connecting devices. Carrier aggregation allows multiple component carriers to be aggregated to supply increased bandwidth and bitrate to the wireless devices. For example, a wireless access node may transfer data to a wireless communication device using two frequency carrier components, which may be combined at the wireless communication device to create the completed data communication. However, because devices may power up and power down antennas to conserve battery on a communication device, carrier aggregation communications may be received out of order by the wireless device. These out of order communications cause the device to rearrange the data packets as they are received, or transfer a request for a new packet when it identifies that a packet was not received.